1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dispensers and, more specifically, to a device having a holding member having mounting means for selectively positioning said device. Said device having a plurality of open topped container members attached to said holding member providing means for storing disposable spoons therein and retrieving said spoons therefrom for inserting into a portable dispenser which is selectively removed from the holding member and having clip means for attaching said portable dispenser to an apron, pocket or belt. The portable spoon dispenser further having means for selectively dispensing one spoon at a time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other dispensing devices designed for dispensing various articles. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,819 issued to Perez on Jan. 30, 1981.
Another patent was issued to Amato on Jan. 13, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,949. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,053 was issued to Mast, Jr. on Jul. 18, 1978 and still yet another was issued on Dec. 16, 1980 to Pawlowski as U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,125.
Another patent was issued to Leight on Feb. 15, 1994 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,925. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,164,295 was issued to Shwarz on Jan. 5, 1965. Another was issued to Kovac on Oct. 7, 1969 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,471,056.